


Kanon's Gift

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Over the years, Kanon was born and raised in Kanto, but when threaten to become homeless. She moves to Alola to start a new life with her mom.Everything was good until she was forced to become a trainer once more





	1. Chapter 1

A plane flew over the dark sky with passengers sleeping inside. A particular light blue haired teen was looking out of her window, watching the native creatures flying by. Then she sighed before turning to her mom who happened to be sitting next to her. She was fast asleep of course , but she wouldn't blame her honestly. They literally had to rush to get the plane on time. Kanon wasn't fond of the idea of leaving Kanto. 

She also knew if they didn't then they'll end up being homeless. The girl unconsciously pulled out a pokeball that once held her partner, her best friend. Kanon just held the ball tightly. She knew her partner will never come back and she accepted it, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. One by one, tears began to fall down her eyes until sleepiness finally overcame her.

She bowed that she would never become a trainer ever again.

~~``~~``~~

Kanon slowly opened her eyes and nearly had a heartattack until she remembered the events of the previous day. The girl was in Alola now... Which means a fresh new start. She got up from her bed and changed into more appropriate clothing. Right from the start, Kanon could tell that Alola and Kanto was very different. For one , it was lot hotter here than back home. 

Kanon heard voices coming from downstairs and she paid no attention to it as she started unpacking. Once she was done , she smiled as she admired the the she had done. Soon her eyes were drawn to the opened gym badge case and inside contained seven different types. She walked towards them and closed before throwing them into her closest. 

Kanon never wanted to see them again. "Kanon! We have a guest who wants to see you!" Her mother yelled. "C-coming!" She replied as she walked down the flight of stairs to only see a male in a lab coat. Just seeing him, she immediately knew what's it's going to be about. Her mother just smiled and said " Meet professor Kukui , the one who's giving your starter today"

Her purple eyes widen as the man got up and shook her hand before allowing the girl to sit next to her mom. No...She did not want this. Not once , not ever. Unfortunately she was too shy to speak up. "Your mom told you used to be a trainer and a good one at that , but stopped when it happened" He began and noticed Kanon clutched her hands into a fist, shaking. The girl felt her mother's embrace, calming the girl down. Once everything was alright, the professor continued " We talked it over and decided it would be for the best for you to go on a journey and explore all that Alola that has to offer. And getting a Pokemon" 

"B-but... I can't! " Kanon exclaimed with salty tears dripping down. Why wouldn't anyone leave her alone! A path of a trainer is something she doesn't want to experience again! When the emotions were too much to bare, she got up and ran outside into who knows where, ignoring their shouts. All she wanted is to be alone. Why is that so hard to do? 

Once she found a suitable area, she sat down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong princess?" A voice spoke out, snapping Kanon out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw a girl with purple hair tied into a ponytail. The unknown girl wasn't alone too, next to her was an Aerodactyl, a species she was all to familiar with. But there was one thing unusual about it... For one it's wearing a fashionable scarf and two, it was shiny one at that. Kanon knew shiny Pokemon are incredibly rare and let alone a fossil one. Normally this fact alone would interest her , but she wasn't in the mood. 

When the blue haired girl refused to answer, the tall girl took a seat next to her along with her partner. The Aerodactyl looked concerned as he watch his trainer take the girls hand, letting a squeak of surprise. This action alone flustered Kanon and what she didn't expect is the mysterious stranger would kiss the back of her hand. The timid girl's face turned bright red within seconds and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"W-what are you do-" Kanon couldn't even finish her sentence when the girl placed a finger on her lips, shutting her up. A warm smile spend her lips as she introduced herself "My name is Kaoru, pleased to meet you my dear kitten~" Within an instant, the girl found herself calmed down. How did this girl have this power....? 

Kaoru's Aerodactyl rubbed his head against Kanon's chest gently, causing the girl to giggle. Not long after that, she introduced herself "M-my n-name is K-Kanon" The teen wasn't sure if she could thrust this girl , but she isn't getting any bad vibes from her. "Kanon... What a fleeting name~" The other girl replied, removing a piece of hair from Kanon's purple eyes. What does Fleeting mean anyways? Before she could ask, a voice yelling out for Kaoru and that's when she decided to get up. The female looked back at her as she winked with her Pokemon rolling his eyes at her.

With a belief goodbye, they ran across the bridge, connecting the two land. Kanon watched as Kaoru hopped on her Aerodactyl and the pair flew off with another trainer company her. Unfortunately, they were too far away for the teen to see who it was. She shook her head, this wasn't any of her business. After getting up and brushing any dirt or leaves from her , she looked around her surroundings. She was now calm , but still upset about the whole trainer things. 

She just sighed as she ran her hand across her light blue hair. She needed to apologise to her mom and as well as Professor Kukui. The girl knew she was overly sensitive and cries very easily. But she couldn't change that... Or could she? If she takes that offer and become a trainer, maybe just maybe she can finally move forward and grow into the person she wants to be or used to be. 

Kanon took a deep breath and began walking. After about 20 minutes, she stopped once she heard a girl's cry and a couple of 'pew'. She was about to ignore it until she heard "N-neppy?! G-get back here.. Oh god no!"

Instinct kicked in as she felt her feet gliding across the surface of ground. She continued to run untill she saw a girl with long black hair and sliver eyes. She was clearly shaken and the minute she saw her, she exclaimed "P-please! Help N-neppy!" 

Kanon stared at her eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding. Something overcame her as she lunched forward, protecting the creature from the attacks of the angry birds. This was so out of character for her , but at the moment, she didn't care. She bit her lips as she felt the sharp breaks piercing through her flesh. As much as she wanted to scream out in pain, she didn't. One of the Spearows accidentally cut through the ropes supporting the bridge. 

A scream pierced through the air as she hugged the Pokemon tightly. This was the end! The end of everything she knew! But that never came...She heard gasps which caused her to open one of her eyes. Her eye widen once she saw a Pokemon she never seen before. It's blue and red eyes looked at her's and immediately knew how strong the unknown creature is. As fast as it can , it left as equally fast. 

Once she was on land again, she dropped the Pokemon and collapsed onto the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest what Pokemon you want to see in this story! I'll try my best to add them!


	3. Chapter 3

The girl looked around at her surroundings and noticed nothing, but black. Confused, she continued to walk farther and farther until she bumped into something. Her purple eyes looked up to meet with red and blue ones. She took a step back to gain a better look on them, immediately she noticed it was a lion and bat like creatures. 

The lion was white with it's mane decorated with yellow outlines at the end and orange like crystals. It's paws were dark as the night sky and it's forehead was almost galaxy like. Next to it was the bat. It's wings are huge and galaxy like with light blue orb in it's chest. It's head was shaped like crescent moon with purple, white , and yellow decorated it. 

Before the girl could examine the creatures even farther, both let out an earpiecing screech causing the girl to cover her ear in response. She felt her head spinning around rapidly and becoming lightheaded. Once the noise stopped, she looked up and noticed a person standing in the center of the unknown creatures. A unknown force pushed her toward the stranger and the girl could tell it was a female, but the rest is blurred out. She could only make out what appeared to be brown skin. 

She watched as the figure opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A couple of minutes later, she stopped, mostly excepting a response from the teen. The girl had no idea what they wanted from her and why she was having this dream. She knew some dreams aren't meant to make sense , but this is a bit much...

Then she noticed the darkness flickering on and off as if someone was playing with the light switch. A yawn escaped her throat and sleepiness overcame her senses. It wasn't long before her body fell to the ground and fell into a deep slumber. Unaware the figures she saw was standing next to her. 

```~``````~

Kanon slowly opened her eyes and rose up from she was laying. She felt a sharp pain coming from her back and she winced with tears starting to flow down. After a struggle, she finally was able to get up from her bed and shakily took a few steps. She looked around and noticed she was back in her room , but how...? She remembered helping that girl and that weird pokemon back at the bridge. 

Maybe she was the one who picked her up and somehow found her house? A pink hue spread throughout her face , the more she thought about it. Shaking that thought off. That was one of many possibles , but she had to be thankful for her doing this. Kanon kept in mind to find and thank the girl. It took a lot longer for the light blue haired girl to arrive to the door and opened it. Before she stepped out, she looked down on herself and noticed her whole chest , including her breast were covered by a bandage. 

She quickly walked back in and threw whatever shirt she could find. After that was done, she continued what she has started. 

"I-I h-hope... she's alright..." A shy voice spoke out and it appears to be coming from downstairs. It sounded so gentle too... "Don't worry Rinko. Kanon's is a tough girl rather she realized it or not" Her mother's voice accompanied not long after Rinko's. Whoever they were...

Kanon walked downstairs slowly, making sure putting less stress on herself as much as possible. She did get attacked by couple of wild pokemons after all. It was a painful journey, but eventually she arrived at her living room. The others doesn't seem to notice her. The teen just stood there listening to their conversation, not sure how to approach this. What she did was so dumb and she knew that. 

She could have been killed! And yet that didn't stop her.. What's with Kanon and death lately? Apparently watching her partner's death wasn't enough. Whatever the world has plans with her, she wasn't ready. The girl took this time to reflect back on her days as a trainer. Thinking about the amazing time she had and the people who helped her get out of her shell. 

She wondered how was Chisato doing now? It's been a while since she had last seen her. Being an actress and the champion of Kanto , it makes sense why she is always busy, but she always find time for Kanon though. Not to mention she was one of the first people to ever break her shell. From there two grew a tight bond and even Kanon developed a crush on the champion. She never confessed though and that's one of the things she regretted. 

As the girl dive deep into her memories, her mother finally noticed Kanon standing there and got up to hug her as gently as she could. Kanon yelped in surprise as she heard her mom talking to her. Scolding her for her stupidity , but at the same time praising her for her bravery. Once she was done, she helped her daughter to walk to her couch and sat down.

Next to her was the female she helped before , but when she looked up, she noticed she was looking down on the ground. She couldn't blame her either since she's a shy person in nature. 

"Kanon sweetie, this is Rinko and Rinko this is Kanon" Her mother introduced themselves for them, knowing their shy nature. To Kanon's surprise, Rinko stuck out her hand toward her and not wanting to be rude, she took it and they shook hands. She noticed the faint blush on Rinko's cheeks, but said nothing about it. 

"N-nice to meet you..." Kanon said as the black haired girl replied back " Same...Here.." Then silents filled the air, making the girl's parent uncomfortable. About five minutes later, a knock can be heard from the door and the older woman got up to open it. On the other side was Professor Kukui and the Kahuna of Melemele Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I thought it would, but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, Kanon will finally get her starter pokemon!
> 
> You have any guesses on which one?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a Pokemon crossover or fanfic. I got this idea that I wanted to try.


End file.
